At Leash Put It On
by Krackaroo21
Summary: "This village is too crowded, Aragorn. I fear we will lose the hobbits."


**Hello! How are you?**

 **Here is a funny idea I've thought up. This can be just after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell and before they reach the Mines of Moria.** **Enjoy!**

 **\--E--**

The only way around the stone barricade -- the one stretching for leagues in either direction -- was to pass through the village. It, a packed town with not enough buildings, was a widely known trades market; many arrive to sell and trade, to see the tents and imported goods, and to window-shop the tables and baskets of riches. A sight of many tangibles. And yet, it was dangerously concentrated for the Fellowship's liking.

Boromir yanked Pippin away from a bakery's display before a wagon could run the hobbit over.

"Careful, little one!" he said. "As we are in a village of Men, there are still plenty of hazards."

"But, the sweetbreads!"

Aragorn pulled Merry away from a herd of arguing merchants. "We shouldn't have stumbled upon this place in the first place. Too many possibilities. Too many unseen dangers." He glanced at the flood of strangers all around them. Thieves, spies, and kidnappers flashed through his mind. "This is more overwhelming than a pack of orcs."

"Agreed," Boromir said. "Especially for the little ones. I fear the worst with all these people."

While Gandalf kept Sam and Frodo close to his sides and while Gimli pulled Bill along, Legolas pointed at a group of women and exclaimed, "Look at those brilliant mothers!"

Across the street, a group of middle-aged women inspected a crate of yellow apples, chatting and counting copper coins. But, Legolas highlighted one detail: they had their hands on some rope connecting to their children -- four, five, and six-year-olds. Rope harnesses kept their children from wandering away, from being lost in the crowds, from running off with the street dogs.

Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other.

 **\--E--**

"Is this really necessary?" Frodo asked, testing the iron-like rope around his chest. "I understand why my cousins would need such treatment, but why me and Sam?"

"Because this is the better than risking your safety," Aragorn said, double knotting the harness. "No hobbits are being lost today."

"But, we were fine around Gandalf-"

"Don't get tangled!" Boromir yelled at Merry and Pippin, who rushed ahead like untamed goats. Rope twisted together. The man struggled to keep them close, even with the leashes.

Aragorn looked at Frodo seriously. "I know it is a strange idea, but it seems to work with the natives here. And, I'd much rather have you in my site than loosely walking about."

Frodo glanced around the crowds with a furrow. "If there were orcs, they wouldn't go unnoticed, would they?"

He rolled his eyes, gripping the leash. "There are more dangers here than in the wild, little one."

"Please stop calling me that. I am a fully grown hobbit."

"You'll have to be a little one if we want safe passage. Hobbits are foreign here, so you'll blend in like a child -- decent cover." Aragorn pulled the hobbit close to his side before another wave of strangers could sweep by. "So, just try to look at the good it brings."

Sam tugged at the knots of his harness after Legolas tied them. He exchanged looks with Frodo and sighed. "Well, yeah, definitely a good idea, Sir. I'd rather have this than anythin' else."

Aragorn flashed a smile, then looked at the Elf. "I'll bring up the back. Keep everyone together and out of here as soon as possible."

"Understood."

The moment Aragorn handed Frodo's rope to Legolas, joining with Sam's, the two hobbits instantly despised the leashes.

"C'mon along, you two." Legolas smiled, walking in front of the group. "Let's cover some ground."

"H-hey, wait!" Frodo frowned, rushing to keep up. "You're going too fast!"

For the rest of the time, while Legolas half-dragged Frodo and Sam, Boromir labored in keeping Merry and Pippin in line. Crossing to the other side of town took longer than how anyone perfered.

 **\--E--**

 **Have a golly good day!**

 **(PS there was a mistake! But now it is fixed. How embarrassing!)**


End file.
